<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>两面人生 外篇 （上）远山行 by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162220">两面人生 外篇 （上）远山行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>上是柱间的单人篇，有对应的下“长水吟”为斑的单人篇。都是两面人生梦境结束之后的故事。</p><p> 柱间生日快乐！</p><p>上（远山行） 没写完。太困了，先放一半，等写完后面的整体修。上周起稿中间打断了2次，所以文脉思路也断了2次。其实断口挺明显的，需要整体调整。sigh ...以及我决定《两面》按照时间顺序倒着写了。</p><p>我流fo教理解的有关的东西，这篇里没有多少。是安排《两面》中间的一篇间章用。但是这篇修正后的题眼其实是“执念” 也算是稍微的应上一点。</p><p>ps，忽然降温冷死了……直接跨过初秋到冬季了。请告诉我觉得冷的不是一个人…… 不要单独变成怕冷的老人家。</p><p>-----------------一半残篇的分割线------------------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>两面人生 外篇 （上）远山行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----------------一半残篇的分割线-------------------</p><p>在火之国和土之国的边界关隘前，一队长长的队列，是等待过关的商人和旅者两列排开，静静等待着军士按时开关办理核查过境手续。</p><p>商旅们走多了山山水水，穿关过隘早已惯于这样的等待，静默着依靠在各自的行李货物上休憩养神。</p><p>唯独队伍中一对平平无奇*的祖孙俩，自得其乐的聊着天，生机勃勃的好像荒草坡地中一株鲜嫩柳树。   * 平平无奇古天乐那种程度的平平：）</p><p>被称为祖父的那位男子看起来不过介于壮年和中年之间，一头长发挽成高马尾发髻。</p><p>唯独面孔上些微的衰老风霜看得出有些游历的经历。笔挺的身姿一眼望去，倒是有几分无论年龄的矫健。</p><p>小孙女骑在祖父肩头，大眼睛东张西望的。淡金色的头发和整洁的浅绿色衣衫，在灰突突的旅者行列里颇为显眼。</p><p>“小纲，看起来还要等一阵。来来来，咱们猜筛子。点数是大还是小。你猜赢了进城给你买果子吃。爷爷赢了，就陪爷爷进山住几天。好不好？” </p><p>“爷爷，你每次都这么说。一路输给我的次数都可以买一箱果子了。钱还要留着去...” </p><p>被背在祖父身上的小孙女，明明看来也就是3岁上下的稚龄，是说话声音都是小孩子的脆生生的音调。</p><p>稀奇的是小小的女孩子说起话来条理分明，圆嘟嘟的脸庞嗔怒的鼓起来，眼神和表情用人小鬼大来描述都略显不足。倒好像是惯于照顾生活粗略的父母的成年子女一样。</p><p>“那小纲，你想赌什么？猜拳？抽扑克？抓子？双陆”。</p><p>小女孩叹了口气，俯下身子趴在爷爷的耳边不知道说了什么。</p><p>爷爷仰头大笑，然后一大一小爷孙2个竟然就地铺开抽起扑克来了。</p><p>赌局开的很快，祖孙俩玩的畅快。很快又三三两两的同路旅人有出有进的加入进来。虽然小女孩鼓着脸蛋摇头不赞同，那爷爷倒是开朗豪爽表示来者都是客，一律邀请坐下。</p><p>在关隘终于开始放行的时候。爷爷收了牌局，然后摇了摇空荡荡的零钱包裹。</p><p>小姑娘带着早知如此的神情摇摇头，小心翼翼的抱着一个巨大的布包裹站起来，眼睛一瞬不移地盯着爷爷看。“怎么办？”</p><p>爷爷头顶的两簇呆毛都跟着耷拉下来，和弓起来的脊背呼应着，一副阴云压顶的样子。</p><p>“小纲啊，没钱了。剩下的钱还要住店。你的果子先欠着，以后补给你。天气挺好的，明天过山爷爷教你看植物啊。”</p><p>小姑娘摇头又点点头，小小的个头小心翼翼的调整了重心，一直仔细看管着的大布包倒腾在一只手里抱紧了，另一只手坚定地伸出在祖父面前轻轻摇晃。</p><p>不达目的决不罢休的顽强表情。</p><p>柱间摇摇头叹了口气，从袖子里掏出最后一把硬币放在孙女儿手里，“小纲啊，这个气势以后会称为好的头领的。”</p><p>"爷爷的私房钱可都在你这儿了……可要拿好啊。晚上住店还要靠它...”</p><p>眼看着女孩子郑重地打开荷包，让这些硬币和它们的同胞们汇合，失去了支配权的祖父叹了几回气，把女孩儿提起来背在背上，“册子拿好了？走吧，出发！”</p><p>商旅们乱哄哄的收拾东西，接受盘查，没有人注意到这个中年的祖父拔了拔了身量，背着孩子和一堆行李，稳稳站起，脊背笔直，身量也是极高的。在一群瘦小的平民里竟然又几分鹤立鸡群之感。</p><p>柱间带着小小的纲手跟在人群中通过了关卡。与其他人步调一致的住店吃喝，去了一圈市场采购，然后毫不意外的把纲手荷包以外的旅费留在了赌场。</p><p>忍村制度在五大国建立，战乱消止。整个大陆逐渐安定下来。三步一岗五步一关的小领地逐渐合并。没了这些被人为划定在大地上的栅栏，物资和人力在各个城镇间自由的流动。沿河而下的路径变得畅通无阻，没有了因通过不同的族地而被反复盘查收税。到货的价格也降了许多。原本因为高价而无力销售的货品成了普通人的日常，薄利的商业意外的繁荣了起来了。</p><p>20年过去，友好国家之间的边境上甚至只留下了寥寥几个过关的关隘，由漫不经心的士卒以一种惯例的姿态把守着。</p><p>日出而开，日落而闭。一些惯常的何处来，何处去，何氏人，做何事的询问后，就摆手通过了。</p><p>这也是火土边境上的守卫根本就没有分神注意初代火影标志性的头发和随身“携带”的小女孩不寻常的秀丽。</p><p>这是柱间为自己安排的旅程。</p><p>卸任火影之后，柱间在自家宅院了安居一年，帮助儿女照顾年幼的孙辈。还偷闲写成了一本回忆战国时代的回忆录。</p><p>在回忆录封笔后的1个月，一股强烈的召唤在柱间心中升起，随着时间愈演愈烈。</p><p>下一个春天到来的时候，柱间在火影岩远眺的时候，忽然意识到这些山脉彼此相连，绵绵不绝的起伏地势如同大地的骨骼沉默而坚韧的覆盖着山川地表。</p><p>绵绵起伏的山峰彼此呼应，无视人力所勾画的边界和国境穿越千里。</p><p>这时候念头悄悄的出现在柱间心中——沿着这些山脉走，他们会带着他去往那些不同的风土。</p><p>这个愿望一旦出现，就好像春天抽条的杨树，雨后的春笋，一发不可收拾的在柱间心中疯长。 </p><p>一个傍晚的时候，落日点缀远山，暗红的影子铺满了火影岩上的空地。这份召唤压倒了守护平安的责任感。柱间就这样出发了。</p><p>三月春风带着桃花飞舞，点缀去途。</p><p>时日深远，柱间犹记得自年和少年时代，族地所居的小小盆地被四面密匝的山林封闭了视线。</p><p>目光灼灼所向之处不过是锋利山峰切割出的一片不规则天空。父亲和亲族日日提点，作为千手的嗣子，唯一的要务就是盯紧河对岸的累世仇敌。</p><p>彼时尚且年幼的他，尚未来得及去深想山的那边、云的彼端有什么样的风光绮月。</p><p>族地边唯一一道切开山脉的道路是南贺川。在这河边，桎梏深锁的山脉有了缺口，潺潺水流以意料之外的方式引导他走出了边界。</p><p>那年率先走到河边的炸毛少年和第一个跨过河面的短发男孩，第一次越过边界的两双视线互相捕捉到了对方。</p><p>那一次水漂的意气之争后，斑就多了一个口头语“我也已经打过去了。” * 名台词：俺も届いた。</p><p>无论是水漂也罢，心意也罢，斑总是更执着的那一个。</p><p>柱间踏着新踩出的小路穿行在山间，草地上留有赤脚踏过的浅浅足印。走过的人多的地方就变成了路。</p><p>乡间小道在村庄旁踩实成土道，靠近城镇的土道被灰泥翻修，而大的关口和城市里甚至有了砖石曼地的大路。</p><p>年复一年轮回的战争终止了。郊外的土地长出成片的田地沿着大路向地平线延伸。河流上渐渐有了运货的筏子，沿河新修的道路上肩挑手扛的小商人和空有力气寻觅伙计的年轻人往往来来。</p><p>比起战国时代人们面色阴沉警惕沉默的结伴而行，路途旁凭空长出了些歇脚喝茶的驿站小店。三三两两的旅人聚集着歇脚。</p><p>柱间时不时的混在旅人之间聚集着小憩。自来熟的旅人们闲来无事也难免要一起耍耍牌，喝喝酒。柱间虽然输了不少银钱，也收获了很多的新奇的消息。</p><p> </p><p>然而柱间的内心引着他沿着山形地势与大队的人群或离或散。最终仗着忍者脚步的便利，每到岔路柱间就选了最小的路走。山路蜿蜒，在深山之中盘桓了数日后竟是寻到了一片村落。</p><p>一些小小的家族聚族而生。柱间细细一问都是姓氏来历皆无，若有了兄弟姐妹就顺次叫一郎又子的平民家族。</p><p>他们是忍战时代的遗民，为了避战迁入深山。靠着薄田山泉肌肉劳作求个淡薄生活。清苦安定，倒是过出了几分不知岁月悠闲淡薄的世外桃源的风味来。</p><p>柱间在小村停留的次日，梅雨季紧随而至。</p><p>山里的雨季格外的潮湿氤氲。 连绵不断的大雨让道路山林一片湿绵，无力穿行。柱间焦虑之余，也就随着天意的假日，与村民共同居住度过整月阴雨霏霏中悠闲无事的日子。</p><p>虽说是居家闲住，作为农家也是有忙不完的活计。</p><p>柱间难得睡过一个懒觉，出来就看见村里老者带着老少的村民聚集在竹屋的屋檐下修理器具。陈旧的房屋和不知何年月继承而来的工具破损严重，村老做的艰苦，年轻人们学的艰难。</p><p>柱间空下无事，加进了修理的队伍，一边操作一边和村民闲聊。</p><p>柱间做惯了刃具整备，调整其这些日用工具来自是轻车熟路。不一会摊在柱间周围堆起了成山的旧簸箩，木犁、竹耙、牛轭各式各样的工具。</p><p>在村民赞叹的眼光里，柱间跃跃欲试地想趁着雨小的间隙去突击一下水车。这时村老拦住了他，邀请柱间一起休憩片刻，喝些姜茶去了寒气，然后帮忙一起做车轮。</p><p>“这个手艺现在只有我能。” 老者解释道，“你的手脚最为灵巧，可以为我打下手。”</p><p>说话间，雨势又起。两人看着廊下一片茫茫，默默饮茶一时无语。</p><p>一向能说笑的柱间，模模糊糊的记忆中这样的雨中对饮似乎曾经有过。那人把眼睛藏在在雾气氤氲的热汤后，用茶杯掩了唇角微微的笑意。</p><p>一种熟悉的难以言喻的伤感流过心头。就好像陈年的旧伤，忽然丝丝一疼，不需要查看，就知道是哪里的沉珂。倒也不要怎样的惊动应对，只需深深吸口气，慢慢的等着，过一会儿，也就不那么难过了。</p><p>柱间看着村老风霜雕刻过的侧脸，忽而心下一动。</p><p>他斟酌着开口“老者，我一路行来，见有许多村落都已经搬到忍村附近傍依着居住。忍者庇护下生活安定，不用担心盗匪劫掠，不用再怕一年到头的收成被战斗破坏。“</p><p>” 这里离开木叶不远，还有些好地可以用。老者这里生活清苦，不如搬迁去外边，也求个四季安闲。您执意留在此处，不知见教如何？”</p><p>老者一副入定的姿势，不紧不慢的吹开浮叶嘬饮姜茶。茶汤见底了，又操起工具慢慢的车起木轮，手下不停方才慢悠悠的应道，</p><p>“年轻人，你觉得你说的忍村建立多久了？”</p><p>“大约20年。”</p><p>“你觉得还可以持续多久？”</p><p>为梦想故...我要保证它“和平长久，孩子们长大后代代相传。”  </p><p>“你所说的长久，寄望年岁几何？”</p><p>柱间心里默默的估算，随口想个百年之约正待出口。老者回身抬眼望他，雨雾中老者面貌沟壑如凿，沧桑冷硬恍然间不知年岁。</p><p>柱间不由得心下一惊，到口边的数字失了声音。老人见他凝神无言，只当是失了应答。也不计较缓声继续道，”年轻人，那你可知之前的战乱世道持续了多久？”</p><p>“不见首尾，我出生前就是如此，仿佛天地间本就纷乱如是。”</p><p>“一百年。”       * 1467应仁之乱到1568 信长上洛，为了时间说起来比较自然以及后面的三战四战，选了这个时间。通常算法可到1615 德川幕府开幕。</p><p>老人声音低沉在雨声中波澜不起，“我幼时听过祖父讲起年轻时没有战乱的日子。我自己这双眼也亲眼见过几次大名降世天下布武。” </p><p>“可惜啊，每次稍稍平定，我们以为从此安定下来。大名也罢，将军也罢随即身死政消战火又起。这样的日子断断续续持续了足足100年。”</p><p>柱间变色长身而起，”可是...。"</p><p>老者似乎对他的惊变之举视而不见，浑然一双眼凝神在手中的工具与辐条的结合点上。双手稳定的动作，削去多余的凹凸支点，将木料打磨的光滑笔直。</p><p>“我如何就可信得这次是永久的。" </p><p>"之前的年轻人也有祝祷天地太平长享繁荣而搬出去的。那些都没回来。”老人将加工好的车轮条放在一旁。“最后只有我们这些躲在山里的遗老遗少剩下来。苟全一条性命罢了。”</p><p>柱间放在膝盖的手轻轻攥紧。他知道这次是不同的。他和斑带领两族握手相合，这个盟约扭转整个纷乱的混战场面。随着木叶忍村的建立，动荡不安的大陆逐渐平息。</p><p>而实现这个的基础是他和斑拥有的力量。</p><p>不，不对。他曾经对斑再三说起，不能单单依靠力量的压制来震慑。抚慰人心，收拢其他部族的支持，众人齐心戮力才是长久之道。</p><p>可是，可是……</p><p>如果不是他和斑带领的千手与宇智波结盟，以2个忍界最强的支柱合击足以击破其他忍族合力进攻的态势，如何能让混战传檄而止。</p><p>如果没有他和斑分别攀上自己族内最强的位置，又如何使得族老族众俯首听从。</p><p>如果不是……</p><p>一杯茶划到了柱间的视野里。他抬头看向老者。老者正收了茶壶，吹旺火炉，从一堆切削好的粗木料中选出了一棵。一边用文火烤软弯曲，一边小心翼翼的用刨子就着木料弯曲的弧度去高取平，刮出平整的内外两面。</p><p>一转眼老人似乎是忘记了刚才的话，只是执着于手中的活计。再三换了工具几次精修后，四分之一圆弧的木轮外径修理的光滑整齐，放在水盆中浸水。</p><p>老者又取出了一个新的弧型木料，耐心的重复着刚才的动作。沉默弥散在蒙蒙细雨中。</p><p>柱间跪坐在老者面前。帮助扶着固定外车轮以便老人在合适的位置打孔穿凿，让车辐条与轮木相配。柱间四下一望，日暮黄昏往来闲走的年轻人颇有几位。还在劳作的却只有这老者一人。</p><p>老人察觉到柱间的疑惑，淡淡的解说。“这技巧不难却需要长久的练习方才有心得。我十年操演后才做到车辐条与车轮平整凑合。就是我的儿子从小看我做轮也不能够一举而就。技巧虽能口传还需要亲手操练过才能掌握。他们需要时间慢慢练习。”</p><p>柱间在老者的指导下四块轮框一一嵌入安装平稳。老者调整辐条和轴心的时候，柱间奉命看护着炉火烧热铁皮圈以备给车轮加铁稳固。</p><p>等到经过精心计算的铁圈和木车轮完美的套在一起，泼上水让他们同过热行冷缩收紧后嵌为一体。这时候剩下的只需要等待和调整了。</p><p>柱间体味着木条结构紧致凑合的微妙平衡。</p><p>柱间忽然伏地长谢，“谢老先生指教。”</p><p>老人却只是颔首回礼，又取了下一轮来制作。</p><p> </p><p>那一日，柱间独宿乡间。 夜幕雨深，直至心底。</p><p>到了菖蒲花开的时候，云开雨住，柱间拜别了族老将要离开。</p><p>梅雨季节绵长无趣。柱间试着操习木遁和忍术配合直接制作工具、修补房屋。甚至创新了能平地起房一次成栋的新术，起名为四柱家之术。</p><p>离别时，柱间用这新习得的四柱家之术翻新了村落的神社作为谢礼。</p><p>神社四周，遍植菖蒲。</p><p> </p><p>雨住路通，柱间告别了老村一路东南而行，奔向海边。</p><p>按照整个大陆的地形，主要山脉从风之国西北高原的千山之始发源，跨过千里荒漠后以一片大湖为界分为两个支脉，北向一支穿过土之国在雷之国形成高山峻岭，随着大陆架断层深入大海与水之国的山脉遥相呼应。</p><p>南面的分支从风之谷断续绵延，在进入火之国时，分成东西两支柔和的环抱着火之国中心的平原。</p><p>这被山脉环抱枕山卧水的盆地平原正是木叶所在的地方，整个大陆最为温和富饶的土地。</p><p>出了火之国的山脉，沿着分水岭一路东行。 山势减缓，峰峦拆破成一簇一簇的小小的山丘。渐渐的消弭在水网田野间，只有依稀的土丘起伏，暗示着山脉的走向。</p><p>伴着河流一路蜿蜒着伏入大地潜入深海绵延远去。</p><p>2日后，柱间见到了大海。</p><p>站在缓缓伸展的沙滩上，潮汐澎湃，天水相接。目力远眺，乘着碧海晴日隐约可见水之国主岛面向陆地一侧的白色悬崖。</p><p>可以想象这道山崖背后，海底潜行的山脉破水而出，在水之国中心拔地而起。那便是雾忍村驻地烟云缭绕的主峰。</p><p>巧妙的将查克拉均匀运于足底，便可以踏水而行。柱间作为忍者顶端的强者，自然能踏海过川如履平地一般。就这样掠过洋面直奔水之国也不算难事。</p><p>然而那一夜是十五圆月，柱间选择宿在海边。听着海浪规则的拍打着，难得的做了一个长长的梦。</p><p>梦里是他和斑第一次去水之国出访商讨合约的样子。2个人走到渡口出正好是入夜时分。 天海一色，圆月初生。天上月与水中月波光粼粼遥遥相对。</p><p>两个人起了攀比玩耍的心。以月为注，踏着水浪彼此贴身搏斗。飞扬而起的水沫闪着光。纷纷扬扬落在海面上，与踏起的波浪交汇起伏。</p><p>最终柱间将斑压到在海面上，背后木制的排榜飞起挡住了月光。没了光照的大海一片墨黑，和斑的眸色一样明灭幽暗，暗潮澎湃。柱间觉得咽中干涩，似乎有什么火热的东西将要扑出。</p><p>忽然一只手里剑从天而降，劈开了排榜后直直落入海中击碎了水中月。</p><p>波光在两人相合之处四面散开。一瞬间，天上月光华盛放，眼前人明眸如星。</p><p>“柱间。” 斑微声呼唤，“我赢了。你是我的了。” 随后斑又说了什么。</p><p>心脏如同那日一样异样的搏动起来，眼前的画面模糊又清晰，柱间清醒过来，窗外正是日上中天。光明通彻，烟云尽散。</p><p>那火之国的小村里柱间听到过一个古老的说法，当你开始频繁梦到一个人的时候，是你的潜意识里觉得离他越来越远了。     * 不知何处收集的“怅然若失的句子”组中的一句改</p><p>然而一梦至午的柱间回想着昨天晚上的梦时，心里却是满满的踏实。</p><p>如果已经很久没有见到一个人，即使只是入梦，也好像是再次重逢一样好像再次切切实实的拥有了他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>